


The Grimm Joy

by ChippyCho



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet the Family, Protectiveness, Roddy has a soft spot, protective Monroe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChippyCho/pseuds/ChippyCho
Summary: When Nick hears gunshots on his way to a call; he decides against his best judgement not to call it in and investigate. He finds a small girl; who at first unknown to him, is a Grimm.  Now he's taken her under his wing and has to protect her.





	1. She's a What?!

**Author's Note:**

> This completely hit me in the span of 5 seconds and I had to explore the idea; Im so sorry xD
> 
> My first story on here; hope this goes well :)  
> Do note this is being posted at 5:58 AM, I haven't slept all night xD

Nick entered the fairly new home; the smell of blood and death penetrating his senses. He had been on his way to a call when he heard gunshots from a passing home. Nick had a gut feeling no one would answer should he knock so he let himself in, being kind enough to wipe his boots.

Flicking on his flashlight, he started his way through the house cautiously. Normally he would have called this in but after hearing a very loud roar and what sounded like something large breaking something; he decided against it.  
Finding no one on the first floor, he trekked to the upper floor. The scent only got stronger as he entered a what looked to be the remnants of a bedroom. Two bodies; male and female, laid at the bottom of the bed, and by the looks of it nothing human did this; or so he hoped.

He was about the click on his radio to report in when he heard a wail from down the hall, his head shooting up in alarm, he stalked to the source of the noise. He found a toddler, no older than 3 years old standing in her crib and crying, staring directly at him.

Nick frowned and picked her up “Well this makes things difficult.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So you bring her to me?!” Monroe asked; looking between the small sleeping child in Nick’s arms and Nick himself as if he were crazy. “Look, I just need to figure out what’s going on and then I can take her back. I can’t bring her the station, the others will go nuts and we cant take care of her as well as you can. Please? I’ll owe you~” Nick said, a small grin finding its way to his face. Monroe grumbled “You’re lucky I love you.”

He took the kid carefully “How long should this be? Should I know anything?” Monroe asked, looking over the kid, Nick shrugged “Well her parents are dead, that’s a start” Monroe gave him a scolding look “Anything helpful?” Nick shook his head before getting a call “Yeah….Okay, yeah I’ll be there in a minute..Okay. Bye.” Nick hung up.

“They want me at the station; and thanks man” Nick said hugging Monroe and kissing his cheek before running out of the door. Leaving a flustered blutbad in his dust.

 

* * *

 

 

Monroe looked at the kid, there was something very, very wrong. More wrong than his aunt thinking dog was okay to eat at last year's thanksgiving. This kid is a Grimm. The little girl looked at him startled and scared before running as fast as her small legs would carry her, screaming at the top of her lungs. She began to climb his stairs before he caught her.

“Wait! Im not going to hurt you, its okay!” He tried telling her, leaving a trembling girl in his arms, staring at him with wide eyes. “Puppy?” She asked softly, he tried his damn hardest not to groan before nodding “Puppy”.

The little girl smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck “Puppy!!” She cried happily ‘Well at least there's one thing in common with Nick; mood swings’ Monroe thought. Monroe carried the tot to the kitchen and sat her in a big kid chair, aka a normal chair. She looked around before settling back on Monroe and frowned “puppy…” She mumbled sadly and made reaching hands for him, he looked at her quizzically before crouching next to her. She ran her fingers over his beard before huffing and pulling the said beard. Monroe yelped in surprise and pain and removed her hands “What was that for?” He grumbled and rubbed his sore jaw, she looked at him teary eyed and mumbled about a puppy to herself. Monroe decided to test a theory floating in his head and woged for a moment, watching the child’s eyes light up at his Blutbad appearance; and he was met with a young Grimm.  
  
He sighed and remained woged for a part of his evening; feeding the kid was eventful, he has that much to say.  
The little girl grinned at her plate before looking up at her newly found Blutbad friend, she offered him a carrot to which he politely declined and gestured to his own vegetarian plate, he shifted back to his human looking form. As much as his new companion protested, he just wanted to eat without having to feel her intense gaze on him; more pointedly his face.

The girl ate her mashed potatoes, carrots, and Apple sauce quietly. She placed two of her carrots on Monroe's plate as she slid off the seat and trotted to the living room.

She sat in front of the TV by the time Monroe came in, watching whatever channel had last been on which happened to be Animal channel. 'At least it's educational and safe' he thought as he sat on the couch. Lifting her to sit her next to him; before sitting how he usually does, one arm on the arm rest, one of the the back of the couch, and his legs slightly apart, trying to look as dominant as his lanky form allowed. The girl next to him peered at him before turning back to the TV, resting at his side tiredly.

* * *

 

When Nick returned home he found his boyfriend no where in sight. Making his way upstairs he found him in the guest bedroom; tucking the small child in her bed. "Her names Joy Fetchlynn, shes 3 years old. She appears to have no other family; none in the database at least. What do you think? Should we keep her?" Nick asked, coming to a stop beside Monroe and slipping a hand around his waist. Monroe peered at Joy before nodding "We kind of have to; she's a Grimm." Monroe told him.

 

Saying Nick was startled is an understatement.

Monroe watched him pace around the house like a madman. "What?! How? When did you find out?! Why didn't you call me? Did she see you? Is she afraid?" Nick would have kept going had Monroe not pulled the ranting Grimm to his chest and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I woged and saw her; she saw me too. After I convinced her I'm safe, she took a liking to my real self. I didn't call you because I didn't want to risk you having an accident on the way home. You know how you get," Monroe pulled away just enough to steal a kiss from Nick and smiled softly when he saw his Grimm had finally calmed down. 

"I fed her dinner and then we watched TV, she eventually started drooling into my side so I put her to bed; then you came home. Caught up?" Monroe asked, rubbing at the worry lines on Nicks face, relaxing his boyfriend. Nick just nodded and leaned into Monroe's touch.

"Thanks buddy"


	2. The Rat Moves In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets a call from Roddy, Roddys dad died. With Monroe's permission, Nick adds another member to their small family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going for Roddy having a large soft spot for kids, he absolutely adores them. I'm adding a little background for Roddy as well, so pay attention! :)

 Nick woke up the next day with Monroe gone and covers thrown over him, unlike Monroe who usually remakes his side of the bed.

Going downstairs; Nick peers into the kitchen to see Monroe sitting with Joy and trying to get her to say Blutbad. Joy was having none of it; instead spending her time looking at her fingers and toes. Joy then proceeded to fling mashpotatoes as far as she can, which happened to be on Monroe's sweatshirt. Nick snorted and walked in, raking his nails on Monroe's scalp; much to Monroe's liking. Joy giggles at him and makes a reaching motion at Monroe "Puppy!!" Monroe sighs exaughstedly and woged, sticking his tongue out at the small girl. Nick quickly bent over and caught a kiss on Monroe's jaw line.

Nick shifted over to Joy "Hey Joy, how are you?" He asked, bending to her level. Joy just looked at him uninterested before shifting back to his boyfriend "Puppy!!" She squealed, bouncing in her seat. Nick frowned, it's not fun getting rejected by a toddler. 

Monroe got up from his seat and plucked the girl into his arms and woging back "She woke up with night terrors, been up since 4." Monroe informed him, smoothing Joys black hair down.

Nick looked at his now daughter and frowned "Must of been her parents" Nick concluded, getting his morning tea and taking a long savoring sip. Monroe only nodded in agreement.

 

Nick and Monroe were sitting on the couch chatting; Joy watching Dora The Explorer when Nick got a phone call, startling both the young Grimms.

"Hello?" Nick asked "Nick? It's Roddy" Roddy said from the other side, sounding coarse. "Roddy? What's up?" Nick asked sitting up and looking at Monroe "Uhm....Dad died yesterday..." Roddy said softly. Nicks eyes widened "Are you okay? Do you have somewhere to stay? Where are you?" Nick asked, launching into detective mode. Monroe sat up and looked at him questioningly; it wasn't irregular for Roddy to call, the young Reinigen has become a regular in the circle, never asking for anything. "I think so, and no, but I'm at Barry's house so I'm safer than the trailer." Roddy said, sounding a little better having cleared his throat. Nick looked at Monroe then the phone, Nick placed the phone on the couch for privacy.

" Can Roddy stay with us?" Nick asked "What? Uh, yeah" Monroe said not sure whats happening. Nick smiled gratefully and picked the phone back up "I'll come get you, you can stay with us." Nick told Roddy, sounding more of a demand than an offer. Then hung up.

* * *

Roddy was on the steps, holding hands with Barry when Nick pulled up. Nick got out and opened his back seat; effectively hiding the containment from sight, confusing the teens. Nick put Joy on his hop and turned to the lovebirds "Roddy, Barry, this is Joy. Monroe and I are adopting her soon, her parents were murdered. Roddy woged for a second, slightly surprising Barry and Nick "S-Shes a-" "A Grimm, I know" Nick finished, Barrys head shot up and staring intently at the youngest Grimm. Roddy stared for a moment before grinning, he stood and walked closer "Can I hold her?" He asked, Nick looked surprised but nodded "Uhm yeah sure".

Roddy looked over the small toddler in his arms "What's her name again?" He asked, checking her tag on her shirt "Babe what are you doing?" Barry asked, snickering. Roddy jumped and realized what he was doing was weird to others "Sorry, a small Reinigen thing, we put our names on our clothes so if they're stolen we have proof." Roddy told the two and released the tag. Nick looked between Roddy and Joy before nodding, pulling out a sharpie Nick put Joys name on the tag "If you're gonna be living with us, we should put some of your customs in our lives too" Nick explained, only making Roddy grin wider.


	3. The Big Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roddy gets packed and makes the big move :)

Joy sat in her car seat happily, she was currently playing with the fluff on Roddy's hand, Roddy's other hand being stolen by Barry who came along for moral support and to help with packing. Joy giggled happily to herself before looking out the window, placing both hands on the sill and pulling herself up a little more to see the sidewalk, watching people pass by. 

Walking down the street came a trotting Corgi, happy as he could be with his jogging owner, Joy quickly pointed him out with a small squeal and pointing "M'roe!" She chirped. Roddy looked over confused, "Monroe? Monroe's not outside Joy" He told her, looking down the sidewalk for himself. Meanwhile Nick was too busy snickering to himself, "Monroe woged when we first received her, she now calls him puppy and wont learn proper terminology." He informed them, a grin spread wide across his face.

The two teens snickered as well before looking at Joy "So whats your favorite color Joy?" Barry asked, trying to make conversation "Red!" She told him enthusiastically "oh." Barry said, knowing that may be a problem later on, "I think Green" Roddy told her smiling before turning to Barry "Oh, My favorite color is Orange" Barry said awkwardly "Blue up here" Nick chimed in as he pulled into Roddy's trailer driveway. 

Nick got out of the car and opened the side, unbuckling Joy proved a bit difficult when she was trying to get up with the belt still on her. Once he successfully got her out, he set her down for a second to get a toy for her only to discover her already going inside behind Roddy. Nick looked a the small stuffed toy before sighing and placing it on the seat, discarded.

* * *

 

Joy peered around the trailer, intense interest on her small features, constantly asking Roddy if she can hold something or asked what something was. "What's this?" She asked, pointing to a small drawing on a fridge "Oh, that's a drawing I did when I was really little, it was supposed to be my family."

Joy grinned at Roddy "Roddy's a good drawer!" Joy proclaimed, she grabbed the drawing off the fridge and proceeded to show Nick and Barry Roddy's impressive art skills. "Look! Roddy's good!" she said cheerfully. Barry smiled down at her before looking up at his small boyfriend who was trying to not blush and hide "Yup, he sure is" Barry agreed, folding and placing the old drawing in his pocket.

Roddy packed his essentials and of course his violin before giving the house a once over. "Well, this is it" Nick said, clapping the young boy on the shoulder, trying to break the ice. Roddy nodded and placed the last essential, a photo of his mother.

"Ready?" Barry asked, joining the group, "Yeah, lets go.", outside the sun felt good on the groups skin, a refreshing breeze passing by and carrying with it a better tomorrow.

* * *

Joy kicked her feet as Monroe cooked dinner, two young teens tangled on the couch in the living room watching a cheesy hallmark movie. Joy glanced at her own drawing, in it help Monroe, Nick, Herself, Roddy, and Barry and then a few rats here and there, a corner yellow sun, bright blue sky and emerald green grass. She sloppily labeled each person before smiling and planting her name on the back in red crayon.

Monroe peered over at the beaming tot "Hm? What you got there Joy?" He asked, walking over and looking over her shoulder. Monroe felt his heart warm, he smiled at Joy and ruffled her hair "You sure know how to tame a big bad wolf" He joked and placed the picture on the fridge.

Joy made her way over and stared at the barren fridge with a newly added decoration, feeling it didn't look quite right. She stared for a good while before running into the living room and pulling on Barry's leg "Roddy's picture!!" She demanded. Barry raising an eyebrow before fishing out the picture and handling it to the oddly bossy toddler, Joy grinned a thanks before running back to the fridge despite Monroe's protests.

Joy jumped and grabbed another magnet and hung the old yellowed papered drawing next to her own, feeling pride swell in her as she looked between them, deciding Roddy is apart of her family too. "Joy that's really old, why do you want it on the fridge?" Roddy asked, knowing that to a kid, the fridge is the best place for their work to go.

Joy pointed to the pictures, a huge grin on her face that never seems to vanish "Family!" She told him, grabbing his hand. Roddy sat on the floor infront of the fridge and looked at the drawings with Joy, looking at the familiar drawing that had been on his old fridge for what some would think too long.

Roddy's father may have been harsh, but in the end he loved his son, any time Roddy suggested removing it, his father would get very possessive and tell Roddy he would ground him or double his chores if he tried. Roddy use to think he just liked it because it had their family as a whole and they were happy, but now?

Roddy thinks it was because Ephram cherished the memory of Roddy's proud face as he handed his father the image for his 4th father's day.

 

Roddy would never know, but it was a nice thought.


End file.
